The Stuff of Heroes
by The Phantom
Summary: If someone asked you right now, 'What makes a hero?', what would you say?


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, though no names are spoken.

  
  


Author's Notes: What does make a hero? Do you recognize all the characters I'm hinting at? No names are specifically given. Please enjoy, and I hope it makes you think.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Stuff of Heroes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Here is a riddle, and answer straight, pray

What do you think makes a hero today?

If some person asks you that, what will you say?

What is the stuff of heroes?

  
  


Is it strength with a sword, and the skills there to fight?

A powerful body and fists full of might?

Or swift-running feet that can almost give flight?

Is that the stuff of heroes?

  
  


But what if a person wasn't large as the rest

Or maybe his physique just wasn't the best

Would you still have the faith that he might pass the test?

Could he be considered a hero?

  
  


Is 'hero' the body, is that where to start?

Or maybe the wisdom that they may impart

But really, a 'hero' is found in the heart

A heart hides the stuff of heroes

  
  


A Man may be proud and be firm as rock

An Elf may be quick and have eyes like a hawk

But if they are cowards, it's just a big crock

That isn't the stuff of heroes

  
  


There's strength in numbers, or that's what I'm told

But what if there's horrors and numbers won't hold?

It's the one who stands with you who's precious as gold

That one holds the stuff of heroes

  
  


An army has gathered, an army of hate

An army of darkness that won't dissipate

Then there is light as Hope opens the gate

And lets loose the stuff of heroes

  
  


The shadows of evil are rising to power

On the horizon appears a Black Tower

It's those that stand up in this last, desperate hour

That carry the stuff of heroes

  
  


A battle is waging, the darkness is coming

The screams of the dying become a great humming

And still on the Good side, the drummers keep drumming

Those drums beat the stuff of heroes

  
  


A legend arises, the Sword That Was Broken

Its' power is mighty, its' name often spoken

But without its' wielder, it's merely a token

A sword is not the stuff of heroes

  
  


But two hands come forward and carry the blade

Through battle, through fire, and hold the blockade

The Man only wishes to see Evil unmade

He is the stuff of heroes

  
  


A glorious archer of whom many sing

His arrows fly like they are gifted on wing

He fights not for himself, but at the side of his King

This Elf holds the stuff of heroes

  
  


With only an axe against spear, sword, and knife

Yet still through the peril and danger and strife

For his King, he would lay down his own Dwarven life

Yes, that is the stuff of heroes

  
  


Two against hundreds, the odds large in size

But Hope never fades from their innocent eyes

Together they stand, or together they die

These two have the stuff of heroes

  
  


Protecting the little ones, at their side in a trice

Defending their frailty from darkness and vice

But to do this, it is his own life that's the price

Fallen, but still the stuff of heroes

  
  


A symbol of Good and a promise of peace

A Guardian, standing strong against the East

The wielder of Light that will not ever cease

He bears the stuff of heroes

  
  


Against his own self he is pitted to fight

Trying to do good, but failing in spite

His plunge into death then sets everything right

A tragic turn on the stuff of heroes

  
  


Putting the wind in his dear Master's sails

Following him through the dread that entails

Refusing to give till his own body fails

That strength is the stuff of heroes

  
  


Leaving his happiness to darkness to fall

Struggling to bear something terribly small

He carries this burden for the sake of us all

That truly is the stuff of heroes

  
  


It doesn't take strength and it doesn't take pride

It doesn't warriors true and tried

A hero is found when he looks deep inside

And discovers his stuff of heroes

  
  


The banners are raised and the trumpets are blowing

And Good marches out to the War that's still going

Will you march along, deep in your heart knowing

You can find the stuff of heroes

  
  


It's not in your strength, it's not in your mind

Just look in your heart, and see what you find

There's a hero inside, it just need be refined

We all hold the stuff of heroes

  
  


So put on your armor and join in the fight

Though Evil arise with fury and might

And though battle is long, it will all come out right

For we have the stuff of heroes

  
  


Now you know the answer and you hold the key

You know what makes heroes; it's inside you and me

Close your eyes and imagine the sweet victory

When out steps the stuff of heroes

  
  


Wielding a sword and the right to be King

Letting loose arrows that fly on the wing

Fighting for freedom, an admirable thing

Seeing hope, even when one's life hangs by a string

Dying a death of which harpers will sing

Carrying Light, and to battle, Hope bring

Vanquishing evil by self-sacrificing

Raising against the great Shelob a Sting

Facing the Darkness and bearing the Ring

  
  


That is the stuff of heroes

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~ The End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
